Gracie's Legal Drug Drabbles and Short Stories
by Grace Musica
Summary: A collection of Legal Drug themed drabbles, ficbits and short stories written for the legal scribbles LJ community. WARNING: Some of these drabbles may contain offenseive couplings, subject matter, language, et cetera.
1. Playing Games

Title: Playing Games  
Challenge #3: Video Games  
Date Written: 3/27/06  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Kakei/Saiga  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: Legal Drug is not mine.  
---  
"You are cheating," Saiga declared, pointing at his lover. 

"I am not!" Kakei protested, pouting back.

"Oh, you so are," Saiga protested, leaning in to play-glower at the man. The two of them were playing video games and Kakei kept thoroughly trouncing Saiga over and over.

"I am not!" Kakei insisted. "Just because I know what will happen before it happens doesn't mean I'm cheating."

One thick, dark eyebrow arched over the rim of dark sunglasses.

"It would be cheating if we were playing for money," Kakei replied smoothly.

Saiga laughed. "My psychic abilities are sensing a poker night"  
---


	2. Parallel Lives

Title: Parallel Lives  
Date Written: 3/28/06  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Rikuo/Kazahaya, Watanuki/Doumeki  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: Legal Drug and xxxHolic belong to CLAMP.  
Author Notes: Inspired by xxxHolic vol. 1. Crossover with Legal Drug   
---  
Kazahaya watched the only customers in Green Drug store, two teenagers in high school uniforms. They looked just a few years younger than him and Ruiko at the most. They were arguing, the bespectacled teen hissing while the taller man spoke in low, deep tones. 

Kazahaya couldn't help but smile. _They have a tight bond_, he observed. _Nothing at all like me an' Mr. Grumpy._

Kazahaya was too busy arguing with Ruiko when they left to notice the look that Watanuki gave them over his shoulder, a look that was quite similar to the one the blonde had worn himself.  
---


	3. Blue Eyes

Title: Blue Eyes  
Date Written: 3/29/06  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Kazahaya/Rikuo  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: Legal Drug belongs to CLAMP  
Author Notes: Written for Legal Scribbles challenge #2: Blue  
---  
Kazahaya had green eyes, but they flashed blue when he got angry. 

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing."

It only happened for a split second--if Ruiko blinked, he'd miss it--but for some reason he couldn't get enough of the sight.

"Stop staring at me!"

"Hn."

The color was amazingly pure, full of dancing emotions that were so complexly simple and bafflingly understandable that he craved to see it over and over, again and again.

"I said stop staring!"

Green eyes flashed to blue and back again.

Rikuo smiled.

"And stop smiling, you're totally freaking me out, you creep"  
---


	4. Attack of the Fangirls!

Title: Attack of the Fangirls!  
Date Written: 10/20/05  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 490  
Characters/Pairings: Kazahaya/Rikuo  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: None, but makes a reference to chapter three.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, belongs to CLAMP (such pretty men)  
Notes: In CLAMP South Side (artbook), Rikuo has dark green eyes and Kazahaya has lighter green eyes. Those are the colors I'm going with.  
---  
Kazahaya Kudo grumbled under his breath as he stocked the shelves of Green Drugstore. _They_ were back, those namby-pamby high school girls that fall all over... _him_. Rikuo Himura. 

"Excuse me, sir, can you tell me where I can find the aspirin?"

"Oh, pardon me, mister, but can you tell me where the make-up is?"

"Sorry to bother you again, but can you get that bottle off the top shelf for me?"

And then when he was out of earshot, the entire group would go fangirl.

"Kyaa! He spoke to me!"

"Oh, I'm so totally jealous!"

"He touched my hand! I'm not going to wash that spot ever again!"

_Gods_, Kazahaya thought to himself. _He's just a guy, for crying out loud. Not to mention he has the most annoying personality. He's a total and complete asshole._

Grass green eyes slid over to glare at the dark-haired man. Rikuo was currently running a blade cutter down the seams of a cardboard box, opening it so he could stock the shelves as well.

_Okay, so maybe he does have a nice body, but--_

Kazahaya shook his head. _Where he hell did that come from? I definitely need to get out more._

The blonde focused on the task at hand, but found that he couldn't take his gaze off of his roommate. He began noticing little nuances in Rikuo's features and behaviors: The way his short dark hair feathered against the back of his pale neck, the sharp planes of his face oddly highlighted in the fluorescent light, and even the smooth motion as he bent and stood as he stocked shelves mesmerized the slender teen.

"What's your problem?"

Kazahaya blinked to find Rikuo smirking at him. "What, you like what you see?"

The blonde turned bright red, glaring at his coworker. "Stop being stupid," he insisted, turning back towards his own racks.

Light green eyes widened as a strong arm encompassed his waist, pulling him back and pushing him up against another aisle of shelves. Kazahaya stared up in shock at Rikuo, as the taller teen gripped shelves on either side of his body. "First you climb into my bed, now you can't keep your eyes off me at work. You really are a wild man," he teased, that stupid smirk widening on his face and turning just a little sexy, causing Kazahaya's blush to deepen.

It didn't help matters that the blonde could faintly hear fangirling at the end of the aisle:

"Oh my God!"

"Look, they're so hot together!"

"Kyaa!"

"Damn, I've got a fantasy for tonight!"

Rikuo pushed away from the shelf, turning back to restock shelves, a smug look on his face.

Kazahaya threw a dust rag at Rikuo's head. "Bastard."

"Um... sir? Can you tell me where the makeup is?" a high school girl asked Kazahaya, her friend standing behind her, both of them blushing.

Kazahaya sighed. _Fuck. Now they're gonna be fawning over me, too. Asshole._  
---


End file.
